Movie Night
by Sharpcharm
Summary: "Sam and Cat are having a movie night when the movie doesn't seem as interesting as each other." - A request I received.


**This is my sort of first attempt at smut.**

* * *

"Mhm, what movie are we watching, 'night?" Sam questions, tilting her head up to look at Cat properly from the couch.

"Chicken Little." Cat responds, opening the DVD case, taking the CD out, and inserting it in the DVD player. She grabs the remote on top of the DVD player and walks back to Sam, plopping herself next to her head.

"Chicken Little? Where'd you get the idea to play that?" Sam asks, maneuvering herself until she can place her head on Cat's lap.

"You were eating chicken wings a few night ago and said "Mhmm, I love me some chicken' and I thought that if you loved it so much you wouldn't mind watching a movie with chickens." A flurry of giggles comes out of Cat. "Get it? 'Cause the movie is called Chicken Little and is starring a chicken."

Chuckling, Sam takes the remote from Cat's hand and presses 'play'. "You really should stop listening to me."

Cat giggles again and takes one of Sam's blond curls in her hand, twirling it. "But I like listening to you."

"I know kiddo."

…

"Well it's not that bad, but I would rather watch a cooking show with a chicken rotating on a rotisserie. At least it would it stay true to its tittle." Sam says, putting her hand on Cat's thigh and sliding it up and down. After about an hour of lying on Cat's lap, Sam had resorted to just sitting beside her on the couch rather than tire her thighs out.

Cat giggles and places her hand on Sam's. "Well, there is another thing we could do…"

"Order pizza?"

"No," Cat laughs. Cat grabs Sam's left hand and moves it around her shoulders, then slides her hand up into Sam's hair, grabbing the strands.

"What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Cat says in a low voice.

Sam gasps when Cat's fingers tighten in her hair; pulling at the strands and making her head go back a little. Cat moves forward, presses a kiss on Sam's neck, retreats her hand from Sam's hair, and goes back to the movie with a smile plastered on her face.

"Oh, so it's like that? Assault me sexually and then leave me all hot and bothered?"

Cat turns her gaze back on Sam and points a finger at herself. "Me?"

"Yes. You," A grin spreads over Sam's lips as she brings her feet on the couch then shifts so that she's in a crawling position. Cat smiles and brings both of her feet on the couch as Sam crawls towards her.

"Then maybe we should fix that." Cat suggests then places her hand on the back of Sam's head and pulls her in for a kiss. Immediately after their lips connect, a low moan erupts from Cat's lips and Sam knew where this was head. Their sex drive has been high ever since and it had seemed as if they couldn't get anything done without it resulting in sex. This movie night was supposed to be a way to move past their high sex drive but from the way that Cat's lips are moving and opening on top of Sam's, it's safe to say that they failed.

Sam disconnected her lips from Cat's and moved her head down to her chest. Cat's eyes droop close as Sam's mouth closes around a nipple, tongue swirling around and over the covered nip. Cat drops her head back on the couch's arm. Her fingers tangle in Sam's curls as Sam pushes up the hem of her shirt, exposing her tan abdomen.

"Sam, hurry," Cat pleads with shallow breathe. "The door isn't locked."

"Oh chiz! Well, then I have to make this quick. Hold on to me, okay?"

Inattentively, Cat nods and whimpers as Sam's hands glide down further and slips in beneath the waistband of Cat's underwear.

When Sam slips two fingers into her pussy, Cat's grip on Sam's hair tightens and the blond cries out in a mix of pleasure and pain. Sam withdraws her two fingers completely before slamming them back inside of Cat, repeatedly. The redhead's moans were getting louder at every thrust and Sam firmly placed her lips on top of hers in order to muffle them. The girl is pulling harshly at her hair and is eagerly devouring her mouth, making Sam growl and moan deeply in Cat's mouth. When Sam curls her fingers inside of her, Cat roughly bites Sam's bottom lip and then rips her lips from her to let out a raw moan.

With one final thrust and a little pressure applied to her clit, Cat explodes, letting go of Sam's hair and clawing at the couch and Sam's back.

Sam watches in awe as Cat's face converted as she rides her orgasm. She truly was beautiful when she came and Sam could never truly describe the beauty. It was truly heart skipping.

Coming down from her high, Cat lets out a flurry of giggles and Sam kisses her, again and again.

"Mhmm," Cat drawls, still not fully down from her orgasmic waves. "This was a fun—oh my God!" she suddenly cries in outburst which prompts Sam to throw herself off the couch, frantically looking around.

"What?!"

"We didn't finish the movie."

"What?" Sam draws her face in confusion. "You almost made me break my neck because we didn't finish the movie?!" She points to the TV screen where Mayor Turkey Lurkey was bargaining with an alien to take the key to the city.

"Well yeah. This was supposed to be our movie night."

Sam sighs. "Cat," she walks over to the DVD and presses 'stop'. "We'll have another movie night tomorrow, okay?"

"Kay, kay! But this can't happen again."

"Seems fair," Sam agrees.

"Good." Cat jumps off the couch and wraps her hand around Sam's. "Now, let me repay you…" she smiles seductively as she leads Sam towards her room.

"Oh, this is a fun night."

* * *

**I'm sorry for any mistakes you may have found during reading this.**


End file.
